You're not the man I fell in Love with
by Mastermind012
Summary: Spiderman returns home to his girlfriend. But what happens when he finds a diamond? I know, I know, Bad summary.


"Felicia? You in?" Peter called out to the apartment, closing the door behind him. On the couch was Felicia's Black Cat outfit, shimmering in the lights of the room. Peter smiled, he liked the adventurousness of his girlfriend and loved her lack of fear.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Felicia called back.

Peter nodded, looking around and making sure everything was ok. Then something caught his eye. Something that shimmered under the costume, poking out the side.

A diamond.

Peter picked it up.

"No... it can't be..." He gasped, before turning a stern face and looking towards the kitchen door.

A smile was on Felicia face when she left the kitchen, she didn't know how much she missed Peter until she heard his voice. She nearly dropped her drink at the sight in front of her. Peter stood at her couch looking straight at her obviously angry, _very_ angry. Felicia had never seen Peter angry with her before. She was confused at first then her eyes narrowed in on her suite and the sparky diamonds peaking out. _Oh sh-._

"Hey Peter.' She gulped.

"What's this?" Peter scowled, holding up the shiny crystal.

He stared intently as Felicia seemed to break out in a sweat, and began backing up against the wall.

"Felicia... answer me." His teeth gritted.

"Um, well uh." Felicia was tripping over her own words, for the first time she couldn't come up with a witty lie. Once her back hit the wall, she felt a little nervous. She was now cornered and had no other option then to answer him, "Okay, okay, okay, just relax Peter. I know what your thinking and..." She trailed off at lost of words.

"And you thought you'd betray my trust by becoming what I spend my life fighting!" Peter barked, his eyes filled with rage.

Felicia looked scared.

"Pete... it's not that bad..."

"Not that bad? You're a theif! When will it stop Felicia? What if people protect their property tighter? You'll have to resort to weapons... guns! It was a theif who shot my Uncle dead, the only father I ever had!"

A tear rolled down Felicia's cheek.

Felicia took in everything Peter was saying and felt terrible. A small moan of hurt let her mouth as a single tear fell down her check. She swallowed hard, "I'm, I'm sorry Peter..." She said with worried eyes.

Peter grunted as he threw the diamond in to her hands. He had held back from hurting her, but the anger was there.

"Take this back." He ordered.

Felicia stared at him as if he was insane.

"What do you mean _take this back_?" Felicia asked unsure if she heard him correctly, "I just can't take it back!" Her brows narrowed in confusion as she gripped the diamond that caused their fight.

"It's not yours!" Peter shouted, turning his back on her, walking to the couch and grabbing her costume.

He spun around and threw it at her.

She caught the black, furred costume and stared blankly at him.

"Take it back..."

Felicia look at the two objects in her hands then to the back of Peter, "And if I don't?" She asked, daring to push this issue even more. She was not going to strink under Peter, that was just _not_ her.

Faster than Felicia could ever hope to travel, Peter ran at her, and slammed his fist on the wall beside her head, causing a few framed photos to shake.

Her eyes widened in fright, she'd never seen this behaviour in him before.

"You will." He growled.

Felicia blinked a few times from shock. Peter held his cold gaze on her, he was so close she could feel his hot breath on her face. She took a few heavy breaths before finally speaking, "Fine." She whispered between gritted teeth before pushing on his shoulder trying to get past him.

Peter jolted back, allowing her to move. She strutted past him, pulling on her white gloves.

"I guess I'm not putting out tonight." She sighed as a joke, grinning as she applied her costume.

"You think this is funny?" Peter's icy stare focused on the back of her head.

Felicia mentally kicked herself for antagonising him.

She bit down hard on her lip, he was scaring her. This isn't the Peter she fell in love with, who is this man? The fear of having a complete stranger take over the man she loved scared the hell out of her. Once she was finish putting her costume on, she look over to Peter who seemed to still be fuming at the mouth.

"I don't know what happened to you or why your like this...but you seriously hurt me Peter." She coked holding back tears.

"Likewise." Peter said scornfully, looking down and heading for the door.

Before leaving he stopped in the door frame.

"Felicia... I'm sorry if I hurt you... I love you. You know that right?"

Felicia was silent.

"Right..." He nodded, exiting the apartment.

He needed to think things over.

Once the door slammed shut, Felicia fell to the floor and finally let the wanted tears fall. What just happened? That wasn't Peter, it couldn't of been the gentle, kind Peter she knew. The tears continued to fall as she shook her head in denial. After what seemed like forever, she finally controlled herself. She whipped the hurt tears that stained her face away. Her shaken hands picked up the scattered diamonds and then headed out her window.


End file.
